jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5 will be the fifth season of JayGT. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Mike will serve as main judges. Foxy, Lawrence, Demon, and Cipher will be side judges. A current idea, to move seasons along faster, is to abolish side judges voting to determine Dunkin' Saves, meaning they'd only be needed for Judge Cuts and the finale. This idea can be tried out for this season. Episodes Auditions *Episode 501 *Episode 502 *Episode 503 *Episode 504 *Episode 505 *Episode 506 *Episode 507 *Episode 508 *Episode 509 *Episode 510 Acts Auditioning *'Future Funk', Dancers *'SwingShift Side Show', Sideshow Performers *'Ring Masters', Dancers *'Mona Sampath Dance Company', Bollywood Dance Group *'MAS', Belly Dancer *'Kung Fu Heroes', Martial Artists *'Haspop', Dancer *'Maricar', Burlesque Painter *'Hannibal Means', Singer/Pianist *'Cheer SF', Cheerleading Team *'Danyavaad & The Shimmy Sisters', Band and Belly Dancers *'Michael Lipari & Ashleigh Dejon', Aerialists *'Dead Off Center', Band *'Ronith', Impressionist *'New Directions Veterans Choir', Vocal Group *'Michael Grimm', Singer/Guitarist *'Ranses Valentt', Singer *'Timur & The Dime Museum', Operatic Band *'Dare to Flair', Juggling Act *'Lui Attanasi', Singer and Dancer *'Chainsaw Chicks', Ice Sculptors *'Evan Berst', Dancer *'Kenneth Nevin', Singer *'No Shade', Singers and Dancers *'Noteworthy', Vocal Group *'Christopher & The Crystoppers', Singer and Dancer *'Jilla', Dancer *'ArcAttack', Technological Band *'Bert & Frannie Davis & The Muttley Crew', Dog Act *'Le Freak', Disco Band *'Chip Townsend & Team Chip', Martial Artists *'Erin Go Braughless', Burlesque Dancer *'Taylor Mathews', Singer/Guitarist *'Ms. Donna', Samoan Knife Twirler *'CJ Dippa', Rapper and Dancer *'Cut Throat Freak Show', Genital Daredevil *'Jenna Adora Somar', Singer *'Ray Sanders', Turkey Baster Player *'Nancy LaFancy', Dancer *'Jason Andrews', Magician *'Jason Dowty', Singer *'Fighting Gravity', Blacklight Dance Group *'Prince Poppycock', Opera Singer *'Peek-a-Boo Revue', Burlesque Dance Group *'Jia-Yi He', Harmonica Player *'Danger Committee', Danger Group *'Antonio Restivo', Fire Performer Magician *'Doogie Horner', Standup Comedian *'Tony & Gino Antanies', Vocal Duo *'Joe Menchetti', Speed Eater *'RC Storm', Oversized Electric Guitarist *'Lisa Falzani', Singer *'On Repeat', Vocal and Rapping Duo *'Raymond The Amish Comic', Standup Comedian *'Karen Morgan', Standup Comedian *'Darren Finizio', Standup Comedian *'Mary Ellen', Singer/Pianist *'Rudi Macaggi', Acrobat *'Spangles Dance Company', '80s Dance Group *'Eric Koloski', Yo-Yoer *'Michael Grasso', Magician *[[Anna and Patryk|'Anna and Patryk']], Ballroom Dancers *'Alice Tan Ridley', Singer *'Chipps Cooney', Comedian *'Just the Two of Us', Vocal Duo/ Flutist and Lutist *'Chalé', Singer *'Lovell & Little Willie', Dancer *'Main Squeeze Orchestra', Accordion Band *'Nina Mojares & Legit', Singer and Dance Group *'Nick Pike', Juggler *'Kruti Dance Academy', Indian Dance Group *'Lil Chris', Singer and Dancer *'Jayna Lee', Strongwoman *'Elaine Terranova', Singer and Dancer *'Nathaniel Kenyon', Singer/Guitarist *'Twisted Trystan & Krystan', Sideshow Performers *'Wreckless', Dance Group *'Jason Pote', Dancer *'Jonathan Timpanelli', Eyebrow Dancer *'Hepsfury & Perego Live', Projector Controller and Dancer *'Solomon A.', Singer *'The Morphs', Dance Group *'Billy Bob Steinberg', Bicycle Instrumentalist *'The Hoola Monsters', Hula Hoop Dance Group *'Stacy Weaver', Singer *'Lonnie Lear', Singer/Guitarist *'Frankie Elliston', Magician *'MURRAY', Magician *'The South Philly Vikings', Dance Group *'Max Winfrey', Knife Thrower *'Erin Barylski', Splits Painter *'Simeon Mulder', Pianist *'Studio One Young Beast Society', Dance Group *'Harmonik', Band *'Tiahizzi Cherrelle', Singer and Dancer *'Yogi Laser', Contortionist *'Paul Pierog, "Not Your President"', Act *'Fafo', Dancer *'Efim Tabachnikov', Singer *'Sponjetta Parrish', Singer *'Jeremy Vanschoonhoven', Stunt Biker *'Bhangra Empire', Indian Folk Dance Group *'The Strange Familiar', Band *'Northwest Dance & Acro', Dance Group *'Airpocalypse', Air Band *'Iron Horse', Rockabilly Band *'Connor Doran', Indoor Kite Flyer *'William Scott Anderson', Magician *'Sally Cohn', Hand Whistler *'Magique Bazaar', Mask Quick Change Act *'Living Dead Girlz', Dance Group *'Bloody Maggie and Her Pet', Impressionists *'Vee Bee', Singing Trapeze Artist *'Tiny Talent', Chihuahua Act *'Rebecca Roudman', Electric Cellist *'The Hot Shot Tap Dancers', Tap Dancing Group *'AscenDance', Rock Climbing Dancers *'RNG', Dance Group *'Paul Safy Jr.', Singer *'Sky Sirens', Trapeze Artists *'Kent Jenkins', PVC Instrumentalist *'Harmonica Pierre', Harmonica Player *'Christina and Ali', Vocal Duo *'Soriah', Tuvan Throat Singer *'The Amazing Amy', Contortionist *'Hart Keene', Magician *'Natasha Delepine', Singer *'Ryan Compton', Singer and Dancer *'Strikers All Stars', Dance Group *'Gentlemen of NUCO', Band *'NU Covenant', Gospel Group *'Naishon Jones', Dancer *'Carlos Aponte', Opera Singer *'Polina Volchek', Acrobat *'The Strong Man', Strongman *'Debra Romer', Singer and Guitarist *'Zach Carty', Sneezer *'The Spellbinder', Magician *'Tom Zemke', Singer *'Laura Ernst', Hamster Ball Dancer *'Buddy Holly Cheesehead', Singer and Guitarist *'Kaya and Sadie', Belly Dancers *'Lindsey Stirling', Hip-Hop Violinist *'Team X-Pogo', Pogo Stunt Team *'Da Maniacs', Dance Group *'Rick Smith Jr.', Card Thrower *'Phil Trau', Tap Dancer *'Luigi Seno', Singer and Guitarist *'Arthur Nakane', One-Man Band *'Jimmy Dinh', Stand-up Comedian *'Clownvis', Singer and Impressionist *'Sumo Champs', Sumo Wrestlers *'The Tap Dancing Sarah Palins', Tap Dancing Sarah Palin Impersonators *'Frequent Flyers Productions', Aerialists Skipping Auditions *'Paul Bunyan Lumberjack Show', Lumberjack Group *'Style Proz Crew', Dance Group *'April Lane', Singer *'Mrs. Hughes', Standup Comedian *'Anthony Lucia', Trick Roper *'Mark Hayward', Marshmallow Catcher *'Blake Henderson', Singer and Guitarist *'Aisea Poulivaati', Singer and Pianist *'Jeffrey Vinokur', Dancing Mad Scientist *'Kevin Colis', Singer and Guitarist *'Justin Hopkins', Singer and Pianist *'Cody Joe Tillman', Singer and Guitarist *'Popping Kyle', Dancer *'California Twang', Vocal Duo *'ShaeLaurel', Band *'PLUtonic', Vocal Group *'Dylan Plummer', Jump Roper *'Kristina Young', Singer *'Maestro Alexander Bui', Pianist *'Dan Sperry', Magician *'Jackie Evancho', Opera Singer *'Pup', Dog and Singer *'Cam Hodges', Singer and Guitarist *'Ryan Rodriguez', Dancer *'Austin Anderson', Stand-up Comedian *'Booker Forté', Dancer *'Pizza Patt', Pizza Dough Juggler Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons